Cillian Darcy
Cillian Darcy was a human boy He is the Kino Darcy's older twin brother and lives in his care home since he was a week old. He founded out that he's a reincarnation of the human-time lord The Rebel. He is the Main Protagonist of his Troilgy Biography Early Life Cillian along with his twin sister Kino were born in the year 1996 and a year later they gain their half siblings named Lorcan and Lilly Tredwell (who born on their mom's side). Banishment In age of ten, Cillian and Kino having an argument that Cause his family to banish him for life. Traveling with The Doctor Leaving The Doctor 3 years later Cillian has a problem with smoking and drinking alcohol, He first meet Oswin Oswald (who's deemly falling in love with him as her own baby boy) (The Ghost of Oswin Oswald) Adventure in the 1930s After defeating his Uncle Bradley, Cillian timewarp into the 1930s where he meets River Song whom he team up to take down the Wire. (Darkness of the Melody) Final Adventure Cillian arrived to New York City 1960s to find the way to return to 2015. Going After Adam Mitchell After Cillian uses his own Time Vortex Manipulator to return to 2015 with the Ponds, He decided to go after his older nemesis Adam Mitchell. Gain Powers During the ending of Saga of the Ponds, Cillian survived his fire and sent adam amd Sharma to the 1930s with his eyes glowing. Reunion with The Doctor Cillian stayed with Kelly because she's his half-sister, he meets one of the christians missionairy group named Grace, but when the Doctor materalised them into the TARDIS Predict the Future During the escaping the 19th century, Grace and Cillian battle a Silurian and a Sortaran, When he uses achameleon arch, he founded out about his future incarnation is Oswin Oswald Final Battle against Bradley Darcy Cillian teams up with the Animatronics to take on his Uncle Bradley (who's reborn from the Dead). Death Cillian decided to return to Rochdale to end his story by singing Mandopony's song called Balloon. Cillian passed his life to [[Cillian Darcy (Day of The Doctor's Future)|his second counterpart. Merged with Kino into one Cyberman As Callie Callie's birth Cillian reborns as his blue life energy before he merged with Victorian Clara's body and regenerates. ]] Meeting Rachel Mason After Rachel returned home and saw a girl playing his a ladder. She introduced herself as Callie who's being cheerful. Spying on the Doctor at her house. Cillian been regenerated into Callie for like a year and she hid from the people that she know when she was a boy. She hide from them at her house where she rebuild her inventions and build new one. Callie saw the Doctor on the screen so she run to her lucky girl toilet chair stall in her living room to spy on him. Shapeshifted into a different girl Callie switched into another body before she started her mission to investigate her school. Teaming up with the Doctor Personality and traits Cillian is a friendly boy who's kind hearted boy. Behind the scenes See also Category:Male Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:Character Category:Rebels